Api Jadi Salju
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Jean Kirschtein adalah seorang pemuda yang menurut teman-temannya sangat ugal-ugalan. Ia memiliki seorang musuh bernama Eren Jaeger. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka dapat mengubah status mereka itu menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ayo RnR! XD


Api Jadi Salju

Rating : T+

Pairing : JeEre

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Jean Kirschtein adalah seorang pemuda yang menurut teman-temannya sangat ugal-ugalan. Ia memiliki seorang musuh bernama Eren Jaeger. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka dapat mengubah status mereka itu menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ayo RnR! XD

Genre : Romanche—Drama

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja#, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll.

* * *

AKU mendaratkan bokongku di atas meja kelas. Kalau sudah pulang semua, rasanya sekolah sepi dan serasa milik sendiri. Aku memperhatikan musuh bebuyutanku yang sedang asyik menyapu kelas. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku membenci pemuda ini. Menurutku, pemuda yang sangat laris di kelas ini mengalahkan ketenaranku. Dia bisa merebut Mikasa Ackerman si cewek nyaris sempurna disegala bidang—sang pujaan hatiku, menarik hati si cewek dingin anggun yaitu Annie Leonhardt, membuat senior yang sangat mempesona banyak lelaki yaitu Rico Brezenska bertekuk lutut, dan tidak lupa juga senior yang menjabat sebagai bendahara osis yaitu Hanji Zoe dapat menjerit kegirangan untuknya. Dia dengan mudahnya bisa ber-_harem_ ria dengan banyak cewek yang sangat sulit didapat.

"Oii, muka kuda! Kerja donk! Kau bisanya hanya berleha-leha saja!"

Mendengar sindiran pedas dar pemuda bersurai cokelat itu aku pun bangkit dan menghampiri pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil dariku itu lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kudorong dia ke tembok dan kujepit tubuhnya. Aku sangat membencinya melebihi apapun.

"Dengar alis tebal! Perkataanmu tadi membuatku sedikit tersulut kemarahan. Jadi kalau kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah mengusikku lagi!" ancamku.

Bukannya takut, pemuda beriris hijau keemasan itu malah tertawa, "Berarti bagus donk? Kau jadi sadar?"

"Kau!"

"Hentikan!" mendadak sang cewek pujaanku datang dan mencoba melepaskan cengkramanku, "Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Dengan cepat api cemburu merambat hingga menuju hatiku. Rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk tusukan sate yang kemarin kubeli untuk keperluan lebaran.

"Kampret!" umpatku lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang masih di kelas.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin sudah datang saja—menemaniku dalam kesendirian tanpa seorang wanita. Ah, kalau saja aku ini bukan _jones_1dan bisa ber-_harem_ seperti Duren2 itu! Mungkin hidupku takkan sepucat ini.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menyebrang ke dunia mimpi. Namun belum beberapa lama, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ikut tidur di kasurku ini. Mendadak bulu kudukku berdiri dan jantungku berdebar kencang karena takut. Aku tidak berani membuka mataku.

Aku berjengit saat firasatku itu benar. Sosok itu memelukku erat. Aku seperti mengenali aroma tubuh ini. Namun aku segera menghapus pemikiran itu. Karena terlampau penasaran, aku pun akhirnya membuka mata. Dan seketika mataku yang sangat kecil ini bertambah kecil karena keterkejutanku. Ayolah pasti ini hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Eren?"

"Ahh, Jean-_kun_… kau jadi terbangun ya?"

Aku merinding geli saat mendengar desahan Eren. Belum lagi panggilan manjanya untukku. Ya ampun, apakah aku salah meminum obat untuk diareku tadi?

"K-kenapa k-kau ada d-di sini? Dan kenapa kau telanjang?!" teriakku. Namun kali ini dia tidak membalas bentakanku tadi seperti biasanya. Dia malah tersenyum menggoda. Dan matanya sangat menampilkan bahwa dia bersedia melakukan apapun untukku.

"Ahh… Jean-_kun_~…" dia bangun lalu menindihku. Satu kecupan hangat di dahiku membuat diriku merinding geli, "Ahh… selama ini aku lelah selalu bersaing denganmu." Tangannya bermain-main dengan kancing piyamaku. Mulutnya di dekatkan pada telingaku, "Aku ingin membuat _ikatan_ denganmu malam ini." Bibirnya dimanyunkan supaya mungkin menunjukan ekspresi imut, "Ahh, lubangku sudah menunggumu nih,"

"Eren, kurasa ada yang salah dengan dirimu."

Pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil dariku itu malah tertawa, "Biar aku saja yang akan memuaskanmu, ya." Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat pipiku. Tentu saja itu membuatku kegelian. Tidak sampai itu, bibir kami pun bertemu. Tak kusangka bibir musuhku ini sangatlah lembut. Ya ampun aku menjadi terbuai.

Aku hanya mampu menerima semua perlakuan anehnya. Perlahan dia mulai melucuti seluruh pakaianku dengan gerakan yang nyaris membuatku mimisan. Tangan lentik itu terampil membuatku mabuk kepayang. Kami menari di bawah sinar bulan yang menyinari kami—bagai menunjukan sebuah pertunjukan di panggung dengan lampu sorot. Dunia seakan hanya milik kami berdua.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat senyumannya. Wajahku pun kini sudah seperti kepiting kukus yang siap di hidangkan dengan mentega leleh. Aku pun sangat menikmati tarian anggunnya yang hanya dipersembahkan untukku. Kini dia hanya seperti bonekaku yang imut saja—aku bisa berbuat semauku. Aha, inikah nikmatnya cinta?

"Jean! Bangun! Kau terlambat!"

Tunggu, mengapa aku mendengar suara ibuku yang cerewet? Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus bermain dengan orang yang sudah berhasil merenggut hatiku yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Aku tersenyum membalas senyuman manisnya yang mengundangku untuk mendaratkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang tipis nan lembut. Namun saat aku hendak melakukan itu, dia menghilang begitu cepat. Dan yang dapat kutangkap dari kedua indera penglihatanku adalah keadaan kamarku sudah sangat terang benderang oleh cahaya mentari. Mata berlensa kecilku melirik ke arah jam weker yang terdapat di meja buffet di dekat kasurku. Seketika mataku terbelalak nyaris menggelinding ke lantai,

"Kampret! Telat!"

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari dengan kencang di lorong sekolah yang perlahan mulai sepi karena bell masuk sudah berdering sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kakiku yang jenjang aku paksakan untuk mencapai kelas sebelum guru kelas datang—walaupun kakiku sudah kram dan lemas. Keringat bercipratan layaknya aku sedang mandi. Dan aku mengerem kakiku saat sudah sampai tepat di pintu kelas. Perlahan aku menggeser pintu itu. Suasana mendadak hening dengan kedatanganku. Mataku beredar, sepertinya memang belum ada guru yang masuk. Aku menghela napas lega,

"Untung saja tidak jadi dihukum,"

Namun sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku tersebut karena mendadak aku merasakan atmosfir yang tidak bersahabat. Seorang guru yang sangat _killer_ kini berada di belakangku dengan _death glare_-nya yang membuatku harus menelan ludah paksa. Keith Shardis—guru yang paling ditakuti seluruh masyarakat pelajar di sekolah ini.

"Oh kau mau hukuman ya, Kirschtein-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita aku benar-benar dihukum untuk tetap berdiri di depan kelas hingga bell istirahat. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa ketimbang aku disuruh berlari keliling lapangan seperti Sasha Brause beberapa hari yang lalu. Masalahnya sepele, cewek berambut merah itu hanya makan kentang rebus di kelas saat Keith Shardis-_sensei _sedang mengajarkan rumus-rumus matematika. Aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

Perlahan aku mengingat mimpi semalam. Ah, ternyata aku mimpi basah. Namun mengapa yang menjadi subjek mimpi basahku itu Eren? Apakah _Kami-sama_ sedang berusaha menyatukan kedua hati kami?

Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan yang sudah berlalu, aku sampai baru menyadari bahwa bell istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang _author_nya yang ngantuk ingin cepat selesai, aku rasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Aku sempat diceramahi guru garang itu dan tak lupa namaku dicatat dalam daftar hitam dalam buku catatan guru berkepala pelontos itu.

Conny mengajakku ke kantin dan aku pun menyetujui ajakannya itu—kebetulan kerongkonganku kering dan aku lapar karena belum sarapan tadi. Aku mendaratkan bokongku ke bangku kantin yang terbuat dari beton. Dengan segera aku meneguk soda _Coci-cole_ yang tadi kubeli. Rasa karbonasinya membuatku segar kembali. Namun kesegaran itu rupanya datang dua kali lipat karena mendadak Eren duduk semeja denganku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit sulit untuk menelan minuman yang sangat populer ini karena mengingat tingkah lakunya semalam yang seketika membuatku jatuh hati. Dia kini sangat imut saat memakan burgernya. Mulutnya yang penuh berusaha mengunyah—bibir merahnya membuatku tergoda. Namun mendadak subjek yang sedang kuperhatikan itu menatapku dengan heran dan malas,

"Oii, Jean? Sedang apa kau? Menjadi _stalker_ baru karena di hukum _sensei_, ah?"

"Eh, Kampret! Jangan GR ya! Aku itu sedang memperhatikan Mikasa!" tentu saja satu kebohongan itu tidak dipercaya olehnya.

"Aku jadi khawatir padamu, muka kuda," sial dia mulai mengejekku lagi. Namun entah mengapa aku enggan untuk membalasnya—aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terlihat bengong.

Aku memberhentikan langkahku sejenak namun masih tidak menatapnya, "Eren. Makanlah pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mau kau tersedak atau kesulitan mengunyah." Pesan singkatku itu rupanya membuatnya terlonjak—aku melihat dari ekor mataku. Lalu aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Rivaille-_senpai_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam bocah! Kau akan semakin kusiksa apabila terus-menerus berontak!"

"T-tapi k-kenapa anda menelanjangi saya dan ahh… saya mohon lepaskan saya!"

Telingaku bergerak dan tubuhku berjengit ngeri mendengar apa yang barusan kudengar. Ini hanya imajinasiku saja atau memang benar, sepertinya aku mendengar suara Eren yang sedang… ah, ya ampun kini suaranya semakin kuat saja.

"Tolong ak… hmph!"

Kali ini aku mendengar suaranya di blokir. Hawa horror mulai merasukiku. Aku segera berlari menuju tempat yang kuduga kuat adalah tempat kejadian perkaranya. Ini ruangan osis yang tertutup. Tanganku bergetar untuk menarik kenop pintu itu. Aku merasa sangat dilemma karena aku tahu jika aku membuka pintu ini aku akan berurusan dengan wakil ketua osis yang sangat kejam, namun di sisi lain aku harus menyelamatkan Eren. Dan entah dorongan dari mana mendadak keberanianku terkumpul dan membuncah. Aku dengan gagah berani membuka pintu itu. Benar saja, di sana aku melihat Eren dengan posisi yang sangat membuat beberapa orang mungkin tergiur untuk memakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangan pemuda imut bersurai cokelat itu kini diikat di atas kepala sementara ada _collar_ untuk memblokir pergerakan kakinya—jadi bila dirinya mendongak, maka kakinya akan terangkat untuk memberikan sang predator akses. Belum lagi tubuh halus dan kemerahan itu kini tanpa pertahanan apapun. Sebenarnya milikku sudah berdiri, namun aku harus segera menyelamatkan pujaan hatiku.

Aku memotretnya dengan ponselku bila ini bisa dibutuhkan nantinya. Lalu dengan cepat aku meninju sang senior mesum itu lalu melemparnya kuat ke sembarang tempat. Dapat kulihat dirinya kini sedang terjerembab di antara meja yang patah—karena tubuhnya yang kulempar tadi. Aku segera menghampiri Eren dan mencoba membuka ikatan tali tersebut, namun itu sangatlah sulit. Karena terlalu lama, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bertubuh kecil namun berkekuatan besar itu sudah berada di sampingku dan menendang wajahku hingga aku juga terpental.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, bocah!" ancamnya yang sama sekali tidak membuatku takut.

Aku bangkit dan mengelap sudut bibirku yang terasa amis dan karat, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Erenku!"

"Erenmu?" dia tertawa kecil, "Jangan membuatku geli! Dia itu milikku! Kami hampir bersatu bila tadi tidak merusaknya!"

"Tidak kusangka, sosok yang begitu dipuja kaum perempuan di sekolah ini ternyata adalah seorang gay yang mesum!" sindirku membuatnya sukses menatapku tajam. Aku tetap melanjutkan sindiranku, "Apa ya kata semua jika mengetahui perbuatan nistamu ini?" aku mendekatinya dengan senyum kemenangan, "Aku tidak akan sungkan membocorkannya," aku menunjukan ponselku yang menampilkan perbuatan seniorku ini tadi.

"_Kusoyarro_! Ambilah dia!" aku ternyata berhasil. Dia memakai celananya dan pergi begitu saja.

Perhatianku lalu berpaling menuju Eren yang masih menangis kesengukan. Aku pun mencoba membuka ikatan talinya dan kali ini berhasil. Aku mengingat bahwa aku membawa botol minum yang airnya masih tersisa sedikit. Kuserahkan botol itu padanya,

"Minumlah dulu. Supaya kau tidak gugup."

"Sankyuu, Jean." Dengan suara yang nyaris membisik dirinya menerima botol minumku lalu meminum isinya.

"Di mana bajumu?"

Eren menggeleng, "Sepertinya tadi sobek. Tapi celanaku sepertinya masih aman."

Aku lekas mencari pakaiannya dan menemukannya di pojok ruangan. Kulihat kondisinya dan memang benar, kemejanya sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi. Lalu kuambil celananya yang untungnya masih utuh. Berinisiatif lain aku pun melepas blazerku.

"Pakailah ini, Eren."

Dia nampak terkesima melihat pakaian yang kusodorkan. Lalu dia pun menerimanya dengan ragu.

.

.

.

"Berpegangan, Eren! Kau tidak mau jatuh dari motor ini 'kan?"

"Oii, ini 'kan hanya motor!"

"Oh jadi ini balasanmu padaku yang sudah menolongku dari monster itu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan Eren perlahan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggulku. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga aku menyalakan mesin motor besarku lalu mengambil gigi untuk melaju. Hatiku sangat gugup jika dia begitu dekat denganku seperti ini. Rasanya darahku telah mendidih.

"Jean."

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Iya?"

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini berubah?"

Ya ampun dia menanyakan langsung menancap pada topik yang kutakuti, "Berubah apanya? Rambutku masih tetap begini. Wajahku masih tampan. Apanya yang berubah?"

"Sifatmu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kini kau tidak mau bermain ejek-ejekan lagi denganku. Kenapa?"

Aku memberhentikan motorku secara mendadak, "Turunlah Eren."

"Oii rumahku masih jauh!"

"Ini hanya sebentar. Aku ingin bicara. Rasanya tidak enak bila kita tidak bertatapan langsung."

Eren pun menuruti perintahku tadi. Aku pun melepaskan helmku lalu menaruhnya di kaca spion. Tanganku pun lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tas hitamku. Aku terus mengaduk mencari. Hingga _bingo_!

Aku segera berlutut dan menyerahkan sekuntum mawar putih yang kemarin kubeli. Aku tertunduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberanian namun perlahan aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah Eren yang terkejut, "Eren. Jadilah pacarku."

Aku heran mengapa dirinya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau ini! Bercandamu terlalu lucu!"

"Aku serius Eren!"

Dia pun mendadak bungkam. Mata hijau keemasannya memandang ke arah lain, "Tapi kita 'kan sesame laki dan kita itu awalnya adalah musuh! Ini pasti akan sangat lucu bila seluruh teman tahu tentang hubungan ini."

"Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab! Sekarang kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?"

Butuh beberapa lama baginya mungkin untuk berpikir namun akhirnya dirinya langsung memelukku, "Aku mau, Jean! Aku memang selama ini mencintaimu!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya hati ini hidup dan hangat berkat Eren. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu untuk merayakan hari jadi kami.

"Oii Jean!" Eren menyebut namaku lagi. Aku hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman, "Kau bisa mencintaiku karena apa?"

Mataku terbelalak sempurna, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

Aku terteguk gugup, "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa-apa. Aku mencintaimu tulus dari hati." Akhirnya aku bisa berbohong. Bisa langsung diputuskan Eren bila ketahuan tentang mimipiku itu.

"Aku senang kita yang awalnya berapi-api menjadi salju yang lembut."

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

"Jean Kirschtein ya? Oke kapan-kapan aku akan merebut Erenku lagi! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Benar-benar owari

* * *

Huft FANAS! -_- minna-san tolongin saya di sini panas banget _ kipas saya mati dechuu TAT dan OMG sekarang sudah pukul 1 dinihari! :D wow /alay mode on

Oke bagi yang review saya doakan masuk surga amin XD /pemaksaan takdir


End file.
